onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Weaver
Weaver is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the first episode of the seventh season. He is portrayed by starring cast member Robert Carlyle, and is the cursed counterpart of Mr. Gold. History On the morning after, Weaver waits for Rogers to show up for their first day working as partners. Rogers arrives an hour early, although Weaver still chides him for being late and reminds him that he chose him even when the other officers doubted Rogers' working capabilities because of his fake hand. Weaver refuses to give a straight answer about why he picked Rogers as his partner and instead suggests that when the latter is a bigshot detective one day, he'll figure out the answer. He then tosses the car keys to Rogers, telling him to drive. The two men report to Belfrey Towers to accept orders from Victoria, who wants them to get rid of Henry. On the way out in the elevator, Rogers questions why they are listening to Victoria. Weaver agrees that neither of them work for her, however, they do work for him. At Roni's bar, Weaver attempts to compel her into revealing information about Henry's movements, but she refuses. Weaver remains undeterred by her attitude and implies he will eventually get what he wants one way or the other. After downing his drink, he walks out, leaving Rogers to pay Roni for his tab. Outside, Rogers tells Weaver that they haven't done enough to go after Henry, to which Weaver amusedly remarks about Rogers' dark side. Upon obtaining a search warrant for Henry's apartment, the two look around, with Weaver discovering evidence that Henry has a daughter. Weaver explains that they've located a vulnerability that they can use against Henry, and questions if it bothers Rogers before pressuring him into being loyal to him or suffer the consequences. When Victoria demands Henry be removed from her charity event, Weaver tasks Rogers with slipping Victoria's bracelet into the man's pocket and framing him for theft, which he later watches Rogers follow through with. Afterwards, Weaver demands the bartenders, including Henry, turn out their pockets so the culprit can be found. Jacinda challenges him about this, but Henry intervenes to protect her, causing Weaver to bruise him. Weaver then forces him to reveal what is in his pocket, however, Henry pulls out his keychain, causing Weaver to realize Rogers didn't do as he asked. Later, Weaver praises Rogers for his actions as he was testing to see if he had a moral code. In private, Victoria complains to Weaver about his failures, though Weaver boasts that she doesn't employ nor own him and while their goals have aligned, they may not always. He then walks out and leaves Victoria alone to consider his words. When the deli mixes up his sandwich order and gives him orange marmalade again, Weaver offers it to Tilly, insisting it's her favorite and attempting to get her to eat it before they discuss a business matter. Realizing he wants to talk to her about Victoria, Tilly asks why he works for such a horrible person, but Weaver denies that he does. He reminds her that, as a detective, he asks the questions, not her, which only makes Tilly laugh amusedly. Weaver urges her to remove her rabbit mask, however, Tilly points out that everyone is wearing a mask, especially since it's Halloween. Unimpressed, he inquires if this is the reason she is playing with an unsolvable Rubix cube, although Tilly remarks there is no point of solvable one either. Tilly ponders about the man he is behind his mask, but Weaver loses his patience, telling her that they are done talking. After being spooked by Tilly, Victoria pushes Weaver to make the girl resume taking her pills before she becomes dangerous. Weaver refuses as it doesn't align with his interests, to which Victoria coolly implies she will expose his corruptive ways and have him jailed if he chooses not to comply with her. Weaver warns her to against threatening him, though she expresses no qualms about doing so and pressures him to choose if he or Tilly will go down. Weaver talks with Rogers about the fear he saw in Victoria's eyes and his suspicions there is something bigger at play that only Tilly knows. Rogers disapproves of Weaver treating Tilly like a pawn, while Weaver warns him not to school him on how to deal with his informant. Weaver tracks down Tilly at the troll statue under the bridge, where he tries to find out her reasons for no longer taking her medication. Tilly believes Victoria wants the pills to make her blind and stubbornly declares her refusal to forget when she is so close to remembering again. Weaver asks her what secrets she knows about Victoria, and Tilly explains Victoria is making all of them wear masks and become separated from each other so they can't remember their true selves. Still confused, Weaver instead prompts her to tell him what she knows, which Tilly agrees to and suggests she will show him instead. Weaver plays along by driving her to the train tracks, but on the way there, he tricks her into eating the orange marmalade sandwich that he crushed her pills into. Alice is hurt at his betrayal, continuing to insist he doesn't believe her only because he has yet to remember his real self, a good man who has someone waiting for him. Refusing to give up her plan to make him remember, Tilly tumbles out of the car and runs off, forcing Weaver to follow her. Tilly shows him a chipped cup to trigger his memories, but when Weaver still recalls nothing, she panics, grabbing his gun and aiming it at him. As he asks why she's doing this, she tells him that he told her to and speaks his true name, Rumplestiltskin, before shooting him. Weaver collapses before passing out, during which he sees a vision of a woman, only to wake up in a hospital bed. As Tilly is now back to normal, Weaver instructs Rogers to let the girl go and file a report about a masked robber shooting him before fleeing on foot. Victoria visits, expressing chagrin at him letting Tilly go, and warns him again that she has the power to take him down. Weaver hints he found something else more important than that and purposely ends his sentence by calling her "dearie", which indicates he remembers himself now. He cautions her to choose her next step wisely as anything she does to him will no longer harm him. Following a short time in the hospital, Weaver prepares to go back to work despite Rogers mentioning that their captain wanted him to rest up for at least a week. Weaver ignores this by making plans to convince the captain otherwise, and on his way out from the hospital room, he kicks aside the wheelchair that was intended for him to use. Later at the precinct, Roni and Lucy come to Weaver asking him to find out if a woman named Regina Mills applied to adopt a baby in Boston. Weaver questions why he should assist them, to which Roni agrees to owe him one if he does. After procuring the information, he delivers it in a file to Roni, who is surprised that he actually found something on the woman. Roni moves to grab the file, but Weaver stops her and asks why she wanted his help if she assumed nothing would turn up. She, in turn, states that she requested a favor from him, not an interrogation, so Weaver drops the subject and lets her have the file, telling her that the favor she owes him will be returned one day. When Rogers calls for backup after finding a dead man, Weaver arrives to the crime scene. Rogers explains the man has a tattoo that matches one of Eloise's drawings and he finds it strange that the man died the day after he interviewed him. Weaver tells Rogers to get some rest while he handles the situation now, though Rogers suspects he may be involved with the man's death. Instead, Weaver calls him out for accusing him with no proof and believes Rogers' obsession with solving Eloise's case is affecting his judgment. Weaver informs Victoria about how close Rogers is to solving the Eloise case, to which she presses him to put a stop to it or she'll find someone who will do it in a more permanent fashion. After Tilly has agreed to help Rogers by talking to the street kids about Eloise, Weaver instructs her to feed Rogers a fake story about Eloise taking on the name Rain and her eventual death in car accident. To make the tale even more believable, he gives Tilly a forgery of a drawing to match a missing page in Eloise's journal, however, Rogers figures out it is fake after the color on it starts to run when touched by liquid. At the precinct, Weaver takes out the Dark One's dagger from a box but quickly puts it back when Rogers arrives to confront him about his lies. Weaver admits he was acting on Victoria's orders, but the real reason he did it was to protect Rogers from himself as he is not ready to know the whole truth about what is going on in Hyperion Heights. Rogers vows to find Eloise now that Weaver has confirmed his suspicions that she is still alive, even though Weaver insists Eloise is not who he is truly looking for. Following Rogers' rescue of Eloise, Weaver observes the other police officers applauding him for his heroism. He, however, cautions Rogers that he has no idea what he's blown open by solving the case. Roni drops by the station in search of Weaver, but Rogers doesn't know where he is. Weaver later goes to see Roni at the bar, where she questions him about what the name Rumplestiltskin means to him. Roni, who is awake since regaining her memories, asks him this to gauge whether he is awake as well, but Weaver casually asking if Rumplestiltskin slept for a hundred years. Roni corrects him by stating it was Rip Van Winkle, and then, not wanting to dance around the subject any longer, she challenges him by calling him out for being awake like she is. She explains there's no use pretending since they both know the dangers of Drizella and Gothel working together in Hyperion Heights, including the threat they pose to his grandson Henry. Weaver continues to feign ignorance, causing an impatient Roni to beg for him to become partners with her so they can team up together. He comments that the only thing they've shared is as drinking buddies during a couple of happy hours. Weaver then gets up to walk out but he pauses when Roni wonders if he is keeping his cover because of the Guardian and tells him to consider that Belle wouldn't want this for him. This appears to strike a nerve in Weaver, though he manages to turn around with a neutral face and ask her who Belle is. Frustrated with Weaver's noncompliance, Roni drops the subject and states she'll find help somewhere else. }} Trivia Character Notes= Etymology *The name "Weaver" is of Old English origin derived from the word "wefan" that means "to weave".https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/weaver-1 It is a reference to Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold's habit of weaving straw into gold with his spinning wheels. |-| Production Notes= Production Notes *According to Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis, Weaver looks "menacing" before adding that "there's always that element of menace and mystery, and Weaver is involved in many of the goings-on in this neighborhood in Seattle. It's a lot of fun and it's another layer and color for Bobby to play".http://tvline.com/2017/08/06/once-upon-a-time-season-7-rumple-new-identity/ *During the filming of "A Pirate's Life", Robert Carlyle decided to change the accent of Weaver to make him more different from Mr. Gold. After that, he had to re-record all of Weaver's scenes from "Hyperion Heights" via automated dialogue replacement.https://www.yahoo.com/style/robert-carlyle-record-once-upon-223742852.html Appearances See also *Weaver's Hideout References fr:Weaver nl:Repelsteeltje Category:Male Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Dark Ones